gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Artie Abrams
Arthur "Artie" Abrams is an active member of New Directions and is a student of William McKinely High School. As of Furt, he is currently dating the cheerio Brittany S. Pierce. Though he is in a wheelchair, Artie refuses to let anything hold him back. His dream is to become a dancer, as stated in Dream On. He is also on the football team. Artie is portrayed by Kevin McHale. Biography Artie is an active member of the Glee Club. When he was eight years old, he was in a car crash with his mother, leaving him paralyzed from the waist down (he states that he still has use of his penis). His website bio states that he likes to play DDR (Dance Dance Revolution) with his hands. 'Season One' In the Pilot, Artie's friend Tina helps him sign up for New Directions, due to him not being able to reach the sign-up sheet. For unknown reasons, they did not show Artie's audition (if he had one, which he probably did). Artie is given the solo in'' Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat'' with Mercedes, Rachel, Kurt, and Tina, which makes Rachel furious. During the number, Artie is unable to dance or move that much due to his wheelchair. When Rachel tells Will that Artie having the solo is ridiculous, Artie suggests Will is using irony to enhance the performance. Rachel almost rolls Artie off the stage in'' You're The One That I Want, in which he performed background vocals. Artie appeared sad when Will announced he was resigning. Later the football team stuffs Artie in a toilet stall, and plans to flip it. Artie is terrified, but is eventually rescued by Finn, who rolls him back to the Auditorium. Artie performs background vocals (and guitar) in ''Don't Stop Believin'. In Showmance, Artie is seen with Mercedes, Tina, and Mr. Schue practicing runs. He performs background vocals in'' Le Freak, a disco song he and the rest of the glee club hate. He suggests modern music to Will, who rejects his idea. Artie performs background vocals in ''Gold Digger and is present in a Will-less glee club rehearsal in which the club plans to appeal to the school's interest in sex. He performs background vocals and has a solo in Push It. In Acafellas, Artie is present at a glee club rehearsal, in which Rachel tells Will his choreography is lame. He is also seen at rehearsal without Will. Artie and Tina clean cars at the glee club carwash fundraiser. Dakota Stanley kicks Artie out of the club due to his disability, leading to Tina leaving with him. Rachel stops them before they leave and fires Dakota. In Preggers, Artie is seen in a glee rehearsal, in which Tina Cohen-Chang is given a solo. He is seen at another rehearsal at the end of the episode. In The Rhodes Not Taken, Artie is seen practicing with the club for invitationals. Artie and the rest of New Directions are skeptical when April Rhodes joins the club. Artie is seen warming up with the glee club just before invitationals, and he performs background vocals in Last Name and Somebody to Love. In'' Vitamin D, Artie finds out which schools will also be at sectionals, upon discovering that the schools are 'barely any competition' he puts his hand up for a high five from Brittany, who is standing next to him, only to see she had turned around, he puts his hand down sadly. Will tells the club that they will compete in a glee-off between the girls and boys, in which each team must perform a mash-up. According to Artie, the boys planned to beat the girls. The boys decide to perform a mash-up of It's My Life and Confessions. They perform their mash-up under the influence of Finn's decongestant, in which Artie performs a short solo and background vocals. Artie watches the girls' mash-up. In Throwdown, Coach Sue steps in as co-head of the glee club. She attempts to make Mr. Schue look insensitive to minorities by taking Artie and other minority students into her 'elite glee club'. Artie performs background vocals in Hate on Me'' and Ride Wit Me. Artie storms out of the auditorium with the rest of the glee club after Sue and Will argue, and performs background vocals in Keep Holding On. In Mash-Up, Artie, Tina and Mercedes avoid Dave Karofsky in fear of being hit by a slushie. Will suggests a mash-up with Bust a Move to glee club, and Artie performs background vocals (and bass) in the song when Will begins singing it. Artie is present at Puck's performance of Sweet Caroline and throws a slushie at Will with the rest of New Directions. In Wheels, when the group makes plans for sectionals, Will Schuester discovers that the school won't give him a bus capable for Artie's wheelchair. When he informs the group that they need to raise money, the other students are unconcerned, saying that Artie can just ride with his dad. This visibly hurts Artie's feelings. He later sings Dancing with Myself. Angry at New Directions' behavior, Will forces the kids to raise the money with a bake sale, and forces the others to ride in wheelchairs for a week, to see how difficult it is for Artie to spend his whole life in a wheelchair. Artie tells Tina that he was in a car crash when he was eight years old. While his mother who was driving the car was fine, Artie was left crippled from the waist down (although he still is capable of using his penis as he tell s Tina). Artie falls for Tina because he feels connected to her because they both have disabilities (Artie in a wheelchair and Tina’s stutter). They finally have a date together which ends in wheelchair racing down the hall. After losing to Artie, Tina kisses him. Afterwards, Tina confides in Artie her stutter is fake, something she created to not have to do an oral report in grade school. Artie, hurt by the lie and claiming that the connection he thought they have is a lie, breaks off the relationship, much to Tina's disappointment. He performs solos and background vocals in Proud Mary, a special wheelchair number in Artie's honor. In Ballad, Artie is partnered with Quinn for the ballad assignment and watches Rachel and Mr. Schue's cover of Endless Love. Artie sings a solo and background vocals in Lean On Me, a ballad dedicated to Quinn and Finn. In Hairography, Artie is present at a glee rehearsal Brittany attempts to videotape and watches Jane Addams Academy perform'' Bootylicious. Artie is given a wig and the glee club learns hairography. He performs solos and background vocals in ''Hair/Crazy in Love,'' Imagine, and ''True Colors. In Mattress, Kurt tells the glee club and Artie that having a glee club yearbook photo would be embarrassing. Artie votes for Rachel as team captain, and refuses when Rachel asks him to be her co-captain. The club is cast in a Mattress Land commercial, in which they perform Jump. We see Artie out of his wheelchair for the first time during the performance. They are all sad when Will is disqualified. Artie is seen getting ready for the glee club yearbook photo, and taking the photo with the club. The glee club picture is later defaced and vandalized by Dave Karofsky. He receives a solo in Smile. In Sectionals, Artie goes on party line with Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Brittany, and Santana after Rachel noticed that both Finn and Puck helped Quinn get up when she slipped and began to theorize that Finn might not actually be the father of Quinn's baby. The others already knew this was true, but had not told Rachel for fear of her telling Finn. As such they discuss their chances at sectionals, and their worry that Rachel may tell Finn that Quinn's not having his baby. Artie is seen at a glee club rehearsal where the club discusses their set list. Emma is appointed as the new glee club head and Mercedes performs And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going. Artie is seen watching Finn punch Puck, and later being loaded onto the special sectionals bus. The club is concerned when the glee club has the last performance slot. They watch Jane Addams Academy and Haverbrook copy their set list and are shocked and worried. Artie rammed himself into a wall repeatedly in frustration and worry. New Directions meet in the greenroom. Finn returns and the club figures out what to perform. Artie performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want, and is shown listening in on the judges. Despite the behind-the-scenes conflict, McKinley High wins sectionals. They later perform My Life Would Suck Without You for Will, in which Artie performs background vocals. In Hell-O Artie performs background vocals during Gives You Hell and Hello, Goodbye. In The Power Of Madonna, Artie is very disrespectful towards Tina but forgives her for lying about her stutter and says the only way they can be together is if she changes her gothic appearance.This angers Tina who later angrily confronts him which surprises him. Later he apologizes to Tina who gets emotional thinking he hates her but they kiss and make up. He performs a solo and background vocals in What It Feels Like For A Girl and backround vocals Like a Prayer. In Home Artie performs background vocals in ''Home'' as well as joining in while Mercedes sings Beautiful. In Bad Reputation, Artie (along with Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany) is angry about not being on the glist (except Brittany who was angry because she was fourth) so they decide to cause havoc in the library by performing U Can't Touch This in which he sings leading vocals. They still don't get put on the glist after the performance. Artie then tells Kurt to admit it was them that put Coach Sue’s rendition of ''Physical'' on the internet. He is only one who doesn't dance in Ice Ice Baby because of his disability. In Laryngitis, Artie is seen though the episode in the backround. He also sings backround vocals in One. In, Dream On, Bryan Ryan asks the Glee Club to write down their biggest dreams on a sheet of paper. He takes Artie's, crumples it, and throws it in the garbage as an example that their dreams will never happen. Tina admits that she looked at his paper and read that his biggest dream is to become a dancer. Tina really wants to help Artie forfill his dream and wants to perform a dance number for an assignment. They practice a soft shoe number with taps on Artie's wheels. Artie tries to stand after 8 years in a wheelchair and after a few steps, falls. Embarrassed, Artie blames Tina for encouraging him. Later, Tina apologizes. She said she has done research to cure Artie's condition. She tells not to give up hope. While at the mall, Tina leaves to buy a snack. Artie imagines him dancing in flash mob singing ''Safety Dance''. Artie asks Emma to help him cope during the processes for him to walk. Emma looks at the research papers and tells him that he won't be able to walk for a really long ''time. Emma can see how disappointed Artie is at the news. Later, Artie tells Tina that he 'is 'okay with the fact that he won't be able to walk again and that he'll work on a dream that he actully make come true. Tina ends up dancing with Mike Chang. During the dance Artie sings ''Dream a Little Dream of Me. In Theatricality, Rachel comes into the music with news that Vocal Adrenaline is doing Lady GaGa. Along with Kurt, and female members of New Directions, Artie is worried. When Will annouces that they will be doing GaGa too, Artie seems happy, but when Finn confronts Schue about the guys doing KISS, Artie's on board. Artie is seen watching the girls perform Bad Romance and, later, he sings Shout It Out Loud. He also defends Kurt from the football players. In Funk, Artie is depressed after Jesse returned to Vocal Adrenaline. He is also seen watching Vocal Adrenaline sing Another One Bites the Dust, and sings background vocals in ''Give Up The Funk''. In Journey, Artie and the gang are depressed that Sue will be judging at Regionals. New Directions will be disbanded if they don't win. He is also seen at Schue's party celebrating New Directions first birthday. Artie sings backround vocals in the Journey Medley. When the judges annouce that they lost, Artie says "We didn't even place." in a depressed tone of voice. Before singing ''To Sir, With Love'', everyone including Artie reveals what they before Will and the Glee Club. Artie said that a year ago he ever even kissed a girl. When Will tells the club that Principal Figgins is letting the Glee Club run for one more year, Artie is seen cheering. He watches Will and Puck's performance of Over The Rainbow. He also holds hands with Tina and looks at lovingly. This episode marks the last time where Artie and Tina are happy together as a couple. 'Season Two' to be on the football team.]] In Auditions, Tina breaks up with him because she fell in love with Mike Chang and because he hasn't been an attentive boyfriend. Artie is desperate, and asks Finn to help him to get on the football team, in hopes that Tina will like him again if he'd be more like Mike. Finn is unsure at first, but he finds Artie's idea of him being like a human battering ram great and agrees to help him. However, upon seeing Artie, Beiste accuses Finn of trying to make her seem like a monster when she has to reject a disabled student and kicks him out of the team. He is also seen sadly watching Tina and Mike dance, and rapping in Billionaire. In Britney/Brittany, Artie agrees with Kurt on the idea of doing Britney Spears that week. When Emma's boyfriend, Dr. Carl Howell, comes to teach the kids proper dental hygiene, Artie learns he doesn't take care of his teeth. At his checkup, he has a anesthesia-induced "Britney" dream of Britney Spears herself telling Tina that she's stupid for dumping Artie for Mike. She begs him to come back, but Artie says he's stronger without her. Following this, Artie performs Stronger with the football team. After the visit, we see Artie is more confident. Later, Beiste allows Artie to join the football team, fulfilling his dream. In Grilled Cheesus, Artie is seen watching Mercedes's performance of I Look To You, Finn's version of'' Losing My Religion, and Puck singing ''Only the Good Die Young. He also sings background vocals in One of Us. Also he is seen a few times rolling his eyes at Finn's revelation and he looks sympathetic towards Kurt. In Duets, Artie is still trying to get over Tina. Brittany admits having feelings for him, and they start going out. Tina says that she wants to sing a duet with Artie because Mike refuses to, but Artie tells her that he is going out with Brittany. When Artie is at Brittany's house, Artie tells Brittany that he can't continue the relationship as he is not over Tina. Brittany has sex with him in hopes that it helps him get over Tina, thus losing his virginity. When he finds that the sex meant almost nothing to Brittany, he becomes upset. He tells her that he feels that she was using him for his voice to gain an edge in the competition. Brittany is astounded by what Artie said and tries to save the relationship by saying that she specifically wanted to go to Breadstix with Artie and reenact the scene from The Lady and the Tramp and she has been practicing nudging meatballs with her nose. He then says that since he lost the use of his legs, no one was sure if he would be able to have sex. When they found he could, he felt it was like a miracle and Brittany's nonchalant attitude towards it ruined that feeling for him. Brittany apologizes saying she had no idea how much it meant to him, but he ended the relationship anyway and pulls them both out of the duets competition. We see Brittany really liked Artie because she is seen sadly watching as he passes by in hallway with Finn. She is also seen alone at Breadstix moving a meatball with her nose. Artie still voted for himself to go to Breadstix. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Will told the kids that will perform a play of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Artie played Dr. Scott and a party goer/tranysvanian. Artie is also present at Dr. Howell's audition of Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. Artie also sings backround vocals and a solo in The Time Warp. Artie and Brittany seem fine after their break-up because they showed no sign of anger towards the other. In Never Been Kissed, Puck tells Artie that he is his community service. Puck helps Artie to become cooler, first, by telling him to singing for profit. They sing One Love (People Get Ready) together. Later, Puck teaches him how to get Brittany back by acting mean to her. The boys double date with Santana and Brittany. While at Breadstix, Artie pretends that the waitress is into him, even though she is way older than him. While at dinner, Brittany hits on him. After the meal, Puck and the girls plan to ditch the bill. Artie does not follow through, and pays anyway. Puck becomes angry because he taught Artie his secrets and he still doesn't do it. After Puck has a fit in Principal Figgins office, Artie comforts him and says that since Puck taught him some new tricks he will tutor him in math. The two have solos in Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. In The Substitute, Artie enjoys Holly Holliday's care-free, modern teachings, but helps the others in getting Mr. Schue's job back. While, Will hallusinates, we see Artie as a child. He is present at Rachel's and Holly perfromance of Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag. He sings backround vocals and has solos in [[Forget You|''Forget You and]] [[Singing In the Rain/Umbrella|''Singing In the rain/Umbrella]]. In Furt, while at Rachel's "Girlfriends of Football Players Intervention" meeting, Brittany tells Tina that she is indeed dating Artie. Artie and Mike stand up to Karofsky in a two-man intervention. Karofsky loses it, causing Artie to flip over and Mike helping him. Artie is present at Burt and Carole's wedding. He has many solos in ''Marry You''. In Special Education, Artie and Tina believe that Brittany and Mike on cheating with each other. Before the contrusery, Brittany believes she'll fail at sectionals. Artie gives a magic comb to help, even though it was just a old comb he found earlier. When Artie tells Brittany that she is guilty of "adultery" (a puzzling use of the word later revealed to be a setup for a blonde joke) runs off. Rachel, Artie, and Tina refuse to go on because of their relationship problems. Later, Brittany tells Artie that she thought he meant "a-dolt-ery", meaning she is stupid for losing the comb. They forgive and kiss. In A Very Glee Christmas, Artie and New Directions try to reenforce Brittany's belief in Santa Clause. Her wish to Santa is that Artie can walk. Artie freaks out because Brittany will be sad if Artie can't walk on Christmas morning. The two are seen happily singing in The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. ''Later in the episode, Brittany becomes depressed when, the night before, "Santa" told her that Artie will not walk this Christmas and she needs to have patience. When Artie takes Brittany home because she isn't feeling well, they find a gift. When Tina and the gang comes back from caroling, they find Artie walking! This is accomplished after he received an expensive piece of technology, the ReWalker, from an anonymous "Santa". Brittany's Christmas wish--and Artie's dream-- came true. In Thriller (aka The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle), Artie was present during football game and witnessed the fight betweeen Finn and Karofsky. Later, the entire football (minus the ones in Glee Club) cornered him with orange slushies. Artie isn't supportive of Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste's dissision to let the football team be in Glee club. He watches Puck and Rachel sing [[Need You Now|''Need You Now]]. He practices "Zombie 101" with New Directions and the football team and sings background vocals in ''She's Not There''. Later, when most of the hockey team shows up with slushies, he cowers behind Finn, but gets slushied anyway. Later in the episode, when most of the team quit, he plays football with Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Lauren, and the rest of the guys. During half-time, he has a big solo in Thriller/Heads Will Roll. When Karofsky and the rest of the players come back, he sits out during the second half. He celebrates when the Titans win the big game. In Silly Love Songs, attends Glee Clug and receives the assignment to sing their favorite song. Artie sings P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) with Mike to Brittany. Artie sings background vocals in ''Fat Bottomed Girls'' and can be seen at Breadstix (with Brittany) during the Warblers proformance of ''Silly Love Songs''. In Comeback, after he sees how the girls react to Sam singing Baby, Artie along with Puck and Mike want to join Sam's band, The Justin Bieber Experience. Artie has lead vocals in Somebody to Love. During Lauren's proformance of I Know What Boys Like, she sees Artie is his boxers and traps him in her breasts. Artie looks disgusted, and then he feels his .]]face. At the end of the episode, Artie sings background in ''SING. In Blame It on the Alcohol, Artie wanted to leave Rachel's lame party before they all started to drink. Through the entire episode, Artie seems to be the drunkest and the one who enjoys the most. At one point, Artie was wearing Brittany's pink sweater and hat. The next day, Artie recomends some Bloody Marys to the kids for their hangover and sings Blame It (on the Alcohol). Later, Artie receives a small solo in'' TiK ToK. At the end of the episode, Artie is present during Mr. Schue's rant about them drinking. In Sexy, Brittany tells Santana that she is pregnant. Santana tells Puck, who tells Lauren who finally tells Artie "Congratulations! You're having a baby!" In the choir room, we see that Artie is truly shaken by the news. Mr. Schue asked Brittany how she knows. She tell him that there is a stork building a nest on her garage. Luckily, she wasn't pregnant. Artie can be seen singing along to[[ Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) | Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) with]] Holly. During [[Landslide|''Landslide]], Sam tells that he wishes that he was as close to Artie as his girlfriend (Santana) was to Artie's. singing Loser Like Me.]]While present during ''Afternoon Delight'', Artie been looking very confused. Later in the episode, Artie can be seen with Brittany at Rachel's celebacy club. In Original Song, Artie, at first, rejected the idea of doing original songs for regionals; but, when Quinn sided with Rachel, he and everyone else agreed. He is present during Santana's'' Trouty Mouth, Puck's ''Big Ass Heart, and singing along to Mercedes's Hell to the No. He sings background vocals in Loser Like Me. He is seen excited when New Directions won (opposite to last year when they lost). He also voted for Rachel as the very first Glee Club MPV. Personality Artie's personality includes mutiple layers of contradictions. He is at first glance, a sweet and quiet boy, who simply is trying to get by like everyone else. However, the truth is Artie can be an outspoken and surprisingly defensive individual when either provoked or when around people who he finds himself comfortable with. It seems that due to his handicap, Artie has, at times, let that define him as a person, feeling that it makes him an outsider amongst others and that the only people who could truly understand him are other with their own forms of handicaps, such as when he thought that Tina really had a stutter. Artie for the most part however tries to not let his handicap keep him down emotionally, but he finds it hard when his friends look down at him because of it. When hurt, Artie will often react harshly, such as ending a budding relationship with Tina upon learning of she had no real stutter. He can be surprisingly arrogant, such as telling Tina that he will date her, despite her lying to him, if she changed everything about herself (to which he later apologies for). Relationships Tina Cohen-Chang Main article: Tina-Artie Relationship .]] Tina and Artie were friends long before joining Glee. Upon seeing the notice board, it was Tina who helped Artie sign up, due to his being unable to reach the sign-up sheet in his chair. After joining, Artie and Tina began to show a mutual attraction to one another, with Tina having immense respect for Artie being handicapped and yet not letting it stop him from living his life. Artie, meanwhile, feels a kinship with Tina, because of her stutter. When the Glee is forced by Mr. Schuester to use wheelchairs, Tina's respect grows, and at last the two go on a date, which ends with a kiss. After the kiss, Tina admits that her stutter is fake, which disappoints and upsets Artie, who breaks off the relationship. Afterwards, it appears the two of them have remained friends, as there has been no obvious ill-will between the pair. Later, Artie decides to rekindle his relationship with Tina, feeling he can move past her lies, assuming that she changes everything. He demands that she change her entire wardrobe, but she stands up for herself and yells at him, in response, he apologizes. This pairing is often referred to as 'Tartie' or 'Artina' by fans. In Season 2, she breaks up with him because he was a bad boyfriend over the summer and only wanted to play Halo and watch Coming Home. He at first is not over her, but eventually seems to have gotten better when he started dating Brittany. Vote for Tina and Artie as the best glee couple here Brittany Pierce Main Acticle: The Artie-Brittany Relationship about to take Artie's virginity.]]In Duets, Brittany admits to Artie that she has feelings for him, thus making her his girlfriend and duet partner. While practicing in Brittany's room, Artie tells her that he still has feelings for Tina. As an attempt to make Artie get over Tina and still have a duet partner, Brittany takes Artie out of his chair, places him on her bed, and has sex with him. After Santana told him that the sex meant almost nothing to Brittany, Artie ends their relationship. Brittany is seen sad as Artie passes with Finn and alone at Breadstix where she miserably nudges a meatball across the table with her nose. In Never Been Kissed, Artie and Brittany double date with Puck and Santana. Artie and Brittany get back together in Furt. In Special Education, Brittany is accused of cheating on him with Mike Chang and when when Artie confronts her saying she is guilty of "adultery", Brittany becomes very upset. Later, Brittany says that she thought he said "a-dolt-ery", meaning she was dumb because she lost the magic comb he gave her earlier. They make-up. In A Very Glee Christmas, Artie and the gang try to reinforce Brittany's belief in Santa. Later, Artie takes her home, for she isn't feeling well because "Santa" (a.k.a. Beiste) tells her he can't make Artie walk, and finds a ReWalker for him and both of them are happy. In The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, when Artie gets slushied, Brittany can be seen cleaning him off. In Silly Love Songs, Artie sings [[P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)|''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)]] to Brittany and the two .]]can be seen at Breadstix later in the episode. In Comeback, Artie joins Sam's band to whoo Brittany. Brittany can be seen fanning herself during the boy's promance of [[Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber)|''Somebody to Love]]. In Sexy, Brittany tells Santana that she's pregnant. The rumor spreads until Artie hears it. He is shock and worried about how he will take of a baby. Luckily, Brittany wasn't pregnant, and only saw a stork building a nest on her garage. In Original Song, the two can be seen briefly together during the episode. Vote for Brittany and Artie as the best glee couple here Quotations Main article: Artie's Quotations Gallery Main article: Gallery: Artie Abrams Main article: Gallery: Bartie Main article: Gallery: Tartie Songs Solos Season 1 * Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat (Pilot) * Dancing with Myself (Wheels) * Safety Dance (Dream On) * Dream a Little Dream (Dream On) Season 2 *Stronger (Britney/Brittany) *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (Silly Love Songs) Solos (in a Duet) Season 2 *One Love (People Get Ready) (Puck) (Never Been Kissed) *Baby (Sam) (Comeback) Solos (in a group number) Season 1 * Gold Digger (Showmance) (with Will and Mercedes) * Push It (Showmance) (with Rachel and Finn) * Somebody to Love (The Rhodes Not Taken) (with Finn, Rachel and Mercedes) * It's My Life/Confessions Part II (Vitamin D) (with Finn) * Proud Mary (Wheels) (with Mercedes and Tina) * Lean on Me (Ballad) (with Mercedes) * Hair/Crazy in Love (Hairography) (with Mercedes) * Imagine (Hairography) (with Mercedes, Rachel and Finn) * Jump (Mattress) (with Finn, Rachel and Mercedes) * Smile (Charlie Chaplin) (Mattress) (with Rachel, Finn and Mercedes) * You Can't Always Get What You Want (Sectionals) (with Rachel, Finn and Mercedes) * What It Feels Like For a Girl (The Power of Madonna) (with Finn, Puck and Kurt) * U Can't Touch This (Bad Reputation) '' * Shout It Out Loud ''(Theatricality) (with Finn and Puck) * Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) (Journey) '' * To Sir, With Love ''(Journey) (with Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Finn and Santana) Season 2 * Empire State of Mind (Auditions) (with Finn, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana) * Billionaire (Auditions) (with Sam and Puck) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) '' * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Never Been Kissed) '' * Forget You (The Substitute) (with Holly Holiday and Mercedes) * Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella (The Substitute) (with Will and Holly Holiday) * Marry You (Furt) '' * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year ''(A Very Glee Christmas) * Jingle Bells (not used in A Very Glee Christmas) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) (with Santana, Rachel and Finn) * Somebody to Love (Comeback) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Blame It on the Alcohol) (with Puck, Mercedes and Santana) Trivia *Out of the original five members of New Directions (him, Kurt E. Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Rachel B. Berry) he was the only one who we didn't see their audition. We can only guess it was rap/hip-hop because those are the kind of songs he performs the most and seems to be his favorite genre of music. *For group numbers, his dance partner is usually Brittany. *Artie's style of dressing is very nerdy/geeky, complete with bowties, sweaters, sweater vests, suspenders, etc. *Artie was the first member of New Directions to get a solo. *Artie is the sterotypical nerd in Glee. *His first girlfriend was Tina Cohen-Chang. *His second girlfriend is Brittany Pierce. *Lost his virginity to Brittany. *Artie was in a car crash at only 8-years-old, resulting in his being confined to a wheelchair. *His first solo was in ''Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat''. *Can play guitar, and frequently accompanies New Directions. *Loves the movie Coming Home. *Likes to play Halo.﻿ *In Duets, he and Brittany were the only couple not to do a duet. *Artie is in the AV club, *He "has pull" with the jazz band. *It is rumored that Artie is Christian, but his actual religion is unknown. He may, as well as Kurt, be an atheist, seeing that when Mr. Schuester mentioned the subject of religion, he rolled his eyes. He then also nods in agreement with Mr Shuester when he says Kurt had every right to complain about the Glee clubs song selections for the week. *His first complete solo was Dancing with Myself. *When he is sick, Artie feels better with gin and juice. *He recieved a ReWalk in A Very Glee Christmas from Coach Beiste. *In Pilot, Tina writes Artie's name for him on the sign up sheet, because he can't reach it himself. Tina writes his name as "Arty", not Artie. Though it is possible she could've misspelled it. *Artie uses his height problems (since he's in a Wheelchair, he is normally too short to do average things) to get out of situations. In Bad Reputation, he says he couldn't have posted the 'Glist' because it was too high and out of his reach. In Mattress, he uses his height as an excuse to not be in the Glee yearbook photo with Rachel, saying that if she leans over to meet his level, it will look like she has stomach rolls. In Britney/Brittany, he says he would be better at brushing his teeth if he could see himself in the mirror. *Everytime a Jay-Z song is featured on Glee, Artie gets the solo. *So far, Artie has received all Michael Jackson solos. *He has also recieved solos in all the Justin Bieber songs. (Baby and Somebody to Love) Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions Members Category:Characters